CTU bathroom
|firstseen = "Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am" |lastseen = "Day 6: 4:00pm-5:00pm"}} The CTU bathrooms were the location of the toilet facilities at the CTU Los Angeles building. Because of their private nature, they were often used for discreet communication or informal chats between CTU workers. CTU Los Angeles Day 1 Jamey Farrell used the ladies' bathroom at CTU for her communication with Ira Gaines via her PDA. However, while she was informing Gaines that the key card had been recovered, Tony Almeida entered and forced her out of the room at gunpoint for questioning. Later that night, when Teri Bauer was searching for Nina Myers, she checked the ladies' bathroom but couldn't find her. Day 2 After Jack Bauer returned to CTU, he shaved his beard and cut his hair in the men's bathroom. Shortly before 11am, Paula Schaeffer was using the bathroom when Michelle Dessler asked if she had transferred data to NSA. Paula then expressed her fear over the impending attack, but Michelle assured her it would be ok. George Mason used the men's bathroom to take his nausea medication; however while he did Jack Bauer entered and asked to be allowed to interrogate Nina Myers. George ignored him and left, but Jack found his nausea medication left on the sink. Later that night, Jack confronted Yusuf Auda in the bathroom about whether the Cyprus recording could have been compromised. Yusuf refused to speak to him and left, but before Jack could do anything he received a call from Jonathan Wallace. When providing satellite imagery to Jack, Michelle Dessler used a cubicle in the ladies' bathroom to transfer the data. As she left, she was confronted by Tony Almeida, but she denied helping Jack. Day 3 Early on in Day 3, Kim Bauer spoke to Michelle Dessler in the ladies' bathroom about how easy it was to balance a relationship with working at CTU. Later, Kim was washing her hands when Chloe O'Brian entered and asked if Gael Ortega had hurt her. Chloe then wondered how Gael became a terrorist, and told Kim she didn't think Jack was a bad person despite his drug use. Just then, Chase Edmunds called Kim an told her he was on his way to Las Nieves. Day 4 After watching her friend nearly get beaten to death, Chloe O'Brian left her workstation for the women's restroom, where she could cry in private. Shortly after 2pm, Marianne Taylor went to the bathroom and checked all of the cubicles, before calling Henry Powell to tell him that she thought Jack Bauer suspected a leak at CTU. After she hung up, Sarah Gavin entered and asked Taylor to send some projections to Division. Day 5 On Day 5, Miles Papazian caught Chloe O'Brian leaving the women's bathroom and asked what she had been doing. Chloe responded by saying she would write him a report if he really wanted to know. Day 6 Upon discovering that Morris had been lying about his sobriety, Chloe angrily confronted him in the men's room. During this confrontation, Robin Powers entered the restroom, but was forced out by Chloe. Background information and notes * In a deleted scene from , George Mason vomits in the bathroom and speaks to Tony. Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 1 locations Category:Day 2 locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Day 4 locations Category:Day 6 locations bathroom